HIV-positive adult male and female study subjects will be recruited from Moore Clinic patients who have positive HCV antibodies and positive HCV RNA on stable antiretroviral regimens (>4 weeks). Thirty (30) subjects will be selected for study participation according to inclusion and exclusion criteria in the clinical protocol. Patients will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment groups, each with fifteen patients. Group I will receive ribavirin 600 mg/day. Group II will receive 1000 mg/day. All ribavirin therapy will be open label, administered as oral capsules in two divided daily doses. All patients will receive interferon-alpha-2b (Intron A) three(3) million units (MU) subcutaneously three times a week (Monday, Wednesday, Friday). Initial treatment duration will be twelve (12) weeks.